Rococo
by Dorobou
Summary: Sasuke, a closet weirdo. Hinata, an introverted geek with a penchant for sewing. They never spoke to each other, but when he spotted her on the streets in a frilly black dress, an odd click echoed, and it wasn't just the sound of her heels on the ground.
1. Chapter 1

**Rococo**

**SasukexHinataxItachi**

**Alternate Universe **

Sasuke, a closet weirdo. Hinata, an introverted geek with a penchant for sewing. They've never even spoken to each other at school, so when he spotted her walking down the street in a rather frilly, puffy black dress and holding an umbrella with many adornments, a strange 'clicking' sound echoed- and it wasn't the sound of her heels on the slick pavement.

* * *

**Chapter One: **

He was Uchiha Sasuke. There were few words that could be spoken for a young man with not much dimension to his own personality. If anything, anyone in his entire school would simply cough up a few synonyms for cold, quiet, and handsome and they would have the complete handbook to his character. While others proved them wrong time and time again about their quirks, Sasuke remained adamant on staying true to the few words that embodied him. Besides, why fix it when it wasn't broken in the first place? Although many have claimed it to be, the important was that he found peace with himself.

Oddly enough, that peace settled in the muck of his utter hatred for an elder brother who insists on surpassing him in anything that they ever experienced. Whether it be in martial arts, where Itachi had roundhouse-kicked him into victory. Whether it be in video games, where Itachi's over-customized ferari beat his with just an inch across the finish line. Whether it be in something simple as outward appearance, where Itachi's long hair gleamed and the fitted clothing showed off every drool-worthy muscle he offered to show.

But most importantly, Itachi always had the upper hand with their father. And at the end of it all, he would be the one inheriting their rich company that supplied the Uchiha family with a "modest" estate and a "fair" amount of money.

So, there were reasons for a cold, quiet, and handsome Uchiha Sasuke. Being in the constant shadow of his elder brother can do that to anyone.

Even so, he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"The newspaper keeps talking about how your father is claiming bankruptcy." 

Sasuke glanced over to meet a pair of sparkling blue eyes. He silently observed the young man he kept refusing to call "best friend" despite the fact that he was the only person he talked to.

Without as much of a complaint or insult, he naturally continued on with his statement. "Uchiha Fugaku, a man of few words with a devoted family of a wife and two sons, only gave a stern look when confronted with the questions on how he conducted his business." He spoke with such an air of intelligence, Naruto must have reiterated what he read in the papers this morning. Wait. There's a question that is begged to be answered: What made him read the newspaper in the first place? And as if the power of being best friends couldn't be ignored, Naruto moved onto his explanation without a disgruntled look from his companion, "Sakura-chan was supposed to be in the papers today. Did you hear? She won a local beauty pageant of some sorts."

Sasuke easily ignored the part concerning Sakura and considered the story about his father. His father wasn't one to show things so bluntly as Naruto did. In fact, it felt as if they didn't have one at all. Sasuke would meander carelessly next to his parent's quarters just to find out anything important, but the stillness of their home only served to call him an idiot. Who would sneak around the hallway occasionally putting ears against a room which held no one in it?

Itachi had even called him out one day when he was skulking around in the vents. No one had questioned what the hell was going through that young boy's mind as he wrenched open the duct covers and say hello to all the cobwebs that were accumulated over the years. All that mattered to Fugaku was the fact that Sasuke was closing in on their room where he and his wife had been having some alone time. Coincidentally, this occurrence started the thoughts in Itachi of Sasuke's strange behavior. Fugaku hadn't the care to notice because he was, quite frankly, a non-existent being that always tended to his business. Only when the family gathered for a meeting to address concerns did his eyebrow quirk at the youngest son who kept mumbling quietly to himself.

"Sasuke."

He snapped out of his musings to glare at Naruto- and he was enjoying them, too. Although his musings completely disregarded the fact his father may be hiding bankruptcy, he had enjoyed it anyway.

"Is it true then?"

"Why?"

"I thought you'd be worried."

"What?"

"Well, I'm kinda worried... about..." _you_.

"Che. You wouldn't understand, so what does it matter to you?"

"... So I can laugh at how conceited you are for no reason! Now you won't have the money to back that damn face up!" Naruto automatically yelled. He was trying to be gracefully this morning, but the continued superiority complex had grated his last nerves. Funny, though. This is how it happened every morning. Naruto would come up to Sasuke and say something, Sasuke would acknowledge but say nothing, Naruto would then subconsciously say something to push his buttons, Sasuke would snap, and then Naruto came afterwards. Now, considering this form of interaction that happened every morning right before class, how were they best friends again?

Sasuke immediately jerked his head away from the face that steadily grew angered. "It's our business and you would only muddle it. Especially with that loud mouth you have so much pride in."

"I could say the same for you, bastard!"

Before any of the two could engage in another argument full of cursing, a feminine hand pounded on the picnic table that all three would always meet up.

"Fighting even before I get here you two!" Sakura shouted and caused one of them to jump and sputter.

"Sa-Sakura-chan!" A sing-song voice full of glee and longing.

"..." An all too predictable response from an irritated back-up plan.

"And here I was expecting a nice shout of congratulations," Sakura sighed as she took a comfortable seat against a brooding young man. He twitched at how she deftly snuggled against his arm and regarded him with a lustful visage. "Right, Sasuke-kun?" In the background of this terribly wondrous moment, Naruto kept garbling and blubbering in jealousy.

"Over what?" Came the two words that crumbled her ecstasy into pieces. Her jaw slacked as he nudged her off and turned his back on her.

"But, but-"

"I think that the award rightly goes to you, Sakura-chan!"

"Who asked you?" Sakura snapped; she carelessly dropped her head onto the table and stretched out across the cold surface. "I was hoping that would impress you," she muttered. She had worked up the courage to finally present herself to a crowd of hungry spectators in order to measure her beauty factor... just for him. And what does he do? He turns a blind eye to every accomplishment that she achieved just so she can stand equally by his side as girlfriend. It was a pity though. She was blind as well.

"At least I give a damn! Not much can be said for this guy over here," Naruto gruffly replied and gestured over to the figure who suddenly bristled. "Only caring about himself. I mean, who cares if the company is going bankrupt?!"

Oh, he sure was going to hell for that.

"What?" Sakura quickly responded; her doom and gloom mood quickly passed as anything concerning her current interest actually popped out of Naruto's mouth. Her attention immediately shifted to the subject, especially when Naruto was currently incapacitated to continue even further. Sasuke was to be thanked for it because he had swiftly landed a punch on Naruto's thick noggin as soon as the words came out of that loud mouth. "Sasuke-kun!?"

"It's nothing," he answered, composure still in tact. However, Sakura noticed a slight trill in his voice.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's a serious thing that you need to talk about!" Sakura grabbed his shoulder; and without noticing, she was jumping in on the opportunity to appear benevolent and loving over a distressing situation. "I'm here for you, Sasuke-kun!"

"Nothing meaning he's a damn liar," he growled. Shoving his her arm away, he walked away from the two. "And... get over yourself," he added as an afterthought and headed to the direction of the gates. He left a grumbling Naruto and a shaken Sakura in his wake.

* * *

He was Uchiha Sasuke. There were few words that could be spoken for a young man with not much dimension to his own personality. That was the case because not one individual made it to the position of friend in his life. The exception on goes for Naruto, but even that was best friend with quotations sandwiching it at all times. If any acute observer (or stalker) would have paid more attention, they could write a whole novel about him. The plot would be beautifully depressing: A genius shadowed by another; the major factor setting genius from genius is time of birth. Throughout the years of a parent's absent strictness, the young genius still stifled by an elder one grows lackadaisical and uninspired. 

Was that all to the plot?

Sasuke had to admit it was pretty boring. He also had to admit he was sitting at the computer one day thinking about possible plot-lines that could neatly describe the overlooked hero he was, which could only go so far when considering his dull life. Sasuke had even gone so far to even think about a beginning in his head... but where was the middle and the ending? This was turning out to be tragic story.

So when he was done thinking about his goals and leafing through all the academic textbooks in the house, Sasuke had grabbed a crate full of tomatoes and started drawing angry faces on it. Because of his love for the strange vegetable, they had stocked the refrigerator with the for the balls of red just so he would continue to study diligently. It didn't matter whether he drew on it or not. Besides, it wasn't particularly horrible tasting with marker doodles glaring into his mouth.

It was a pathetic scene, though.

Right after he threw a temper tantrum with Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke went straight home. Skipping school was a good idea at the time; but when he was left sitting on the floor of his room drawing on tomatoes, the idea could very well be thrown out the window. He could have been productive at school. _Could have. _He _could have_ been productive passing out food to his fellow student just so he could avoid senseless fangirls rubbing up on him. Otherwise, everything they were teaching reached a moot point. Sasuke already knew them, so why would he waste time sitting in a classroom?

But here he was, drawing on tomatoes and occasionally munching on them. They also held an odd resemblance to Itachi. And if it would start making the scene look even more pathetic, he carried the crate of angry tomatoes to his brother's room and lunged it right at his door. The oozing mass of red slid from the door and created a mess on the carpet: satisfaction.

After eating the remaining tomatoes (some actually had smilies), Sasuke sat himself on the bed and took out various voodoo dolls and started tinkering with it. This was a research project. Really. They were. Whatever Itachi hadn't done or thought up of, Sasuke made sure that he researched it and experiment. Voodoo dolls just held his fascination hostage.

And after he was done trying to inflict imaginary damage to Naruto and Itachi, Sasuke lazily ambled into the kitchen to take some pills for his anemia only to start trying to eat them with chopsticks. Struggle was described for the first few minutes of his time, but after finally popping one in his mouth another surge of satisfaction surged throughout his mind. Fugaku would certainly be proud of his chopstick wielding son.

Where Itachi had achieved in all things important, Sasuke achieved in all things pointless.

So, it was obvious Uchiha Sasuke was suffering from lethargy and no road in life; his brother has taken that all from him anyway.

He would like to have it some other way, but at the moment, there was no muse to spark any interest in anything. Sure, random comics here and there made it to his list of reading. Gore and macabre were certainly mind-numbing in a good way. Sports was something he was fairly good at. Math is pleasingly easy.

But... above all those, he wanted to be the heir to his father's company (which is NOT going bankrupt.)

* * *

She was Hyuuga Hinata. Several things can be said about her: pleasant, sweet, shy, and cute. But moreover, she was hard-working and was able to get the job done. If there was anyone to befriend first, Hinata would surely be the perfect person to seek out. Being polite was her main objective, and it's no surprise that she would ever fail in that promise. However, her father hadn't taken much liking to such a character. He needn't someone strong, someone outgoing, someone who would put a foot forward to make their objectives known. Not a measly young woman with a promise to give out candy to any child crying within a three feet- that was too much even for her. 

Such utter disappointment was created to the lamentable fact that she was born into it. She was also a heiress to a large company that the father wanted the first child to inherit. He was now wanting to drop that senseless tradition ever since Hinata had come home from high school with a puffy face. Oh no, the boys were teasing her again. Her father had reprimanded her on showing that certain weakness during that moment of fragility. He had repeated long-winded lecture that she was to become company lead and would have to toughen up to stupid high school children. After all, there were tougher men out there. It was also unfortunate to have a younger sister consistently praised for punching a boy in the face for throwing her doll into a pond.

There was a reason for the shy and timid Hyuuga Hinata. Being admonished by her father constantly and an over-powering younger sister would do that to anyone.

If her personality were overlooked, she would have been praised for consistently topping the school ranks along side Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, and Uchiha Sasuke.

It was one of her resolves then: change that outlook. Maybe even doing it another way...

* * *

"I-It's called ca-catharsis," she managed to speak. Through all the suffocating stares the teacher and students were giving her, it was a wonder that she even managed to speak moderately loud. "It's the release of tension when thoughts or memories m-move into someone's conscious mind." 

The teacher gave her an approving look. "Good enough, Hyuuga."

She exhaled almost as loudly as her explanation, which caused a few of her classmates to giggle in response. Hinata had recoiled in her seat in response and flushed a deep red.

"Uzumaki, care to measure up to their intelligence," the teacher then directed her strict question at the blonde who was slowly drifting into a deep sleep. He snapped to as a response and almost grumbled until he saw heated eyes glaring into his own.

Hinata couldn't hear what came out of his mouth because of the students erupting into laughter, but she knew it was to be something admirable. Neji had one day questioned her on how vulgarity could be admirable, but the question was left open as she started to wonder that herself.

"Hinata-chan."

She was nudged in the back.

"Hinata-chan, did you hear?" Another rough nudge. Sakura was obviously taking the opportunity of the loud ruckus to discuss a certain Uchiha. No matter what Hinata said to change her mind-set, Sakura kept thinking that since they were the two people high up in social class, they must know a thing or two about each other.

"H-Hear what, Sakura-san?"

"About the Uchiha bankruptcy, of course."

Hinata blanched.

Her father hadn't taken the care to tell her about it at all. But that was okay, considering the fact that she was too "misinformed" to understand the logics to business. Hiashi had taken up Hanabi on his lap instead and started describing the wonderful mechanics of business while Hinata served them tea.

"I'm afraid... I don't know about that," she said. Nor did it really matter to her.

"Your father should have mentioned something. If anything, you guys are head rivals to the company Sasuke's father manages."

"I'm not really in a position to know..."

"Aren't you going to be the head one day?"

Hinata chose not to answer and opted to speak about something more comfortable. "Well, it hasn't yet, I-I think. I mean, maybe the newspapers are hinting at it," she feebly mumbled.

Sakura gave a cluck of impatience. "I really need to know. I mean, Sasuke-kun could be suffering all alone."

Pale eyes glanced over to the empty seat on the far right of her. That's where Sasuke sits right? Maybe Sakura could be right.

"I'm sure e-everything is all right," she offered.

However, she still looked impatient. It wasn't so much of complete worry but the fact that she could be the one pouncing on him during his fears. Like a romance novel, he would realize how much she's been there for her and suddenly start making out with her like mad. A shiver reverberated in her spine. A scary thought, indeed. And for a moment, she even felt sorry for the young man who always liked to ignore everyone.

"Haruno!"

Hinata heard a startle gasp from behind.

"I'm sure _you_ can tell me about the cerebellum," she unintentionally spat. Reviewing vocabulary words with Uzumaki certainly took a toll on her nerves.

"Yes. Well it's the part of the brain that controls balance-"

And for the rest of the class, Hinata easily slipped away into a daydream about what she was going to do when she got home. It was stress relief. It was complete elation. Her dreams involved nicely sewn petticoats and bright colors and even dark colors. The best part: no one close to her knew.

Unfortunately, the harsh ringing signaled the end of her reverie. Back to facing people again. Not that was horrible, but she was never really comfortable in their presence. Especially the teacher who made it a point to discuss business with her at the end of the day. A groan sounded in her head when the others dispersed but the teacher headed straight to her desk. It wasn't that she didn't like her; the subject of their talks never failed to make her feel horrible at the end.

"Hyuuga."

"Y-Yes!" She almost sputtered. Hinata bowed down on instinct.

"What's this I hear on the papers?"

That again.

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am," she quickly said, getting to the point, "I have do not know what's going on."

Kurenai thoughtfully regarded her. "So I guess you've been hearing about it lately?"

"Yes. A-A lot."

"I was thinking that it would be a lot of trouble of Uchiha. Especially that older brother of his."

"I don't believe it would be the case..."

"The Uchiha family has always been hush-hush about humiliating matters. It's a good possibility."

Why do they always talk to her about someone she has never even said hello to?

"Well, y-yes..."

"Strange, huh? I bet the elder son has something to do with it."

"Wh-Who?"

Kurenai gave her a confused look. "Uchiha Itachi. You should know about these things."

An unconscious stab to her heart, but deserved nonetheless.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. But you should really focus on these things," she said. Before briskly walking off with her bag of school papers, Kurenai gave her a gentle squeeze on the arm. "You've been working hard, at least."

At least.

"Yes," Hinata strained and bowed her head.

"And if your father is interested, he should take a good look at Uchiha Itachi, if you know what I mean," Kurenai called before Hinata shuffled out the room with a flustered appearance.

* * *

She was Hyuuga Hinata. Several things can be said about her, but feverishly reading comics of any kind and sewing together absolutely detailed dresses wouldn't be named among them. It was a past-time turned life style, especially when her father demanded that she be kept in the house in order to study more and more. Locked in her room, he wouldn't know that she would have several comic books piled high as mountains or elaborate dress patterns and designs strewn about. And as polite and sweet as she was, there were even questionable dress choices and comics secretly shoved into her expansive closet. 

With the very little friends she had at school, even they didn't know that she engaged in such wondrous activities as dressing up like a doll or researching the victorian period. Gothic lolita, sweet lolita, classic... everything was wonderful to her and she made sure to preserve her secret hobbies... well, a secret.

Not only did she dress up herself, Hinata had a nice collection of eerily gorgeous dolls perched up on her wardrobe; every two weeks they would have a different dress concerning the mood that she clothed them in. The dolls presence were detected, though. A wily young sister burst through her doors one day when she was putting on their attire; Hinata had to run all over the house chasing after the young girl who flailed the thing every which way. In the end, it was discarded when Hiashi received a nice bruise on his head from the doll's landing. Luckily, that doll was easily recovered from the mass of stinking food that rotted in the garbage can.

And even more fortunate, Hyuuga Hiashi didn't go further into why there had been a doll in his seventeen year old daughter's possesion. If he were to see everything, he would blow off his top and make sure that everything was shoved into the dumpster. But Hinata didn't mind, as long as he thought she was studying mathematics and reading up on psychology, there was no problem at all.

So, right after she had gotten home from school, Hinata stealthily avoided her father, climbed up the winding stairs to her bedroom, and prepared for a pleasant afternoon "having a study session with her classmates." Of course, that translates into going to a nice little group of enthusiastic individuals and sharing ideas on the next dress that should be worn.

After an hour or so of scrounging the room for her materials, Hinata was out the door with an oddly large duffel. Neji had approached her on the way out though, and handed her the umbrella that she was so keen on bringing out everyday. For him to do that means Neji knew; but that wasn't the case. After a year or so bringing out the umbrella even on raining days, Neji grew accustomed to the fact that he would be the one to somehow find it and bring it to her. 'Secret spot my ass,' he had thought one day when he asked her about the odd places she placed it in. 'Skin problem my ass,' he had thought on another day when he asked her why she kept bringing the damn thing around.

When he asked on another where she has been going, he left it at "she doesn't want to tell me," when Hinata said something about studying with Inuzuka Kiba, the kid grouped in with Uzumaki Naruto's intelligence.

Walking closer to "the place she was going to study with Kiba", Hinata quickly stole into the nearest bathroom. After thirty minutes of trying to get on the outfit as fast as she could, Hinata appeared at the doorway wearing a puffy black dress; frills and intricate buttons adorned the outlandish thing. Because of her current appearance, she peered around the buildings to spot anyone she knew; the coast was clear.

At least, that's what she thinks. When you don't know people, you easily forget someone that could be the closest thing home.

As she walked down the street to the shop that was only a block away, a boy with black hair was stumbling down the street carrying bags filled with something round and red. When he spotted the "thing" walking down the road, Sasuke almost dropped his bags.

'_What_ was _that_?'

Here he was wearing a simple black t-shirt and cargo pants... and she was adorned decked out in frilly, girly things that even he couldn't name.

But...

It was still oddly appealing in one way he couldn't pinpoint.

His feet shifted in her direction. Between the two, her clacking of the heels and his crinkling of the bags were the most sounds that they ever gave each other.

They didn't mind.

They didn't even know each other.

He kept following her even so.

Why?

Maybe he could make fun of her.

I mean really.

What the _hell_ was she wearing?

But then again... it wasn't anything like he had seen before.

No, maybe he should scare her away, just in case if she was a fangirl. If he were to make fun of her passion, then maybe she would stay away from him.

But then again... she looked very nice in the clothing he hadn't encountered in his life, despite the fact that he passed by the store on his way home every day. He just didn't cared enough.

'Weird girl. There are more of them I bet so it's better to just... ignore them,' Sasuke concluded. So, why wasn't he walking away from said weird girl?

"Hey," he suddenly called out on impulse. Sasuke would've slapped a hand on his face for initiating a conversation, but showing the slightest mistake could prove dangerous in a situation as abnormal as this. He didn't have time to say another word when the girl had stared at him wide-eyed and fearful. Her pale face started flushing too many different shades at one time.

'Uchiha Sasuke,' her voice cried out. Run! Run!

But she didn't. That would ruin her dress. Hinata then merely disregarded him and popped out the umbrella. He had taken a step back, managing to avoid the tip of it slashing into his chest.

"What's wrong with you?" he hissed. It wasn't something that was supposed to be heard, but Hinata clearly made out each syllable anyway. At that, she simply started walking away with tears almost threatening to fall from her face. She had been spotted by a someone at school, and of all the people, it was Uchiha Sasuke. The young man who had direct but venomous relations to her father and company. Or simply, the mean one. She cursed the small club for requiring strict rules on dress etiquette: proudly walk around showing off your creation to others, the minute you walk in would be your minute of glory.

'Weird girl.'

He almost got punctured by the damn thing and she was just going to walk away as if it never happened? That hurt his pride, and if anyone knew Uchiha Sasuke, he was hell-bent on making his pride full and intact.

"That's right. Only people who wore those _things_ would do that!" He called out, challenging her. "That's the ugliest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Which was the direct opposite of what he was thinking. So when he saw the girl trembling quite vividly, he _almost_ regretted his choice of words; because as soon as he almost regretted it, she weakly kicked him in the shins- emphasis on weakly. Even though they were leather and thick, he leg wasn't strong enough to even lift the thing around. So what in the world was she doing wearing it? And was that the first time a girl kicked him? His questions were confirmed when she tried to kick him again; Hinata also noticed that she wasn't strong enough to bruise him. So when she tried to kick him again, her bad balance caused her to knock the bags out of his hand.

Tomatoes with odd scribbling rolled to the ground. Were those smiling faces?

So, everything unfolded.

Their quirks and interesting hobbies (although the tomatoes weren't a hobby as Sasuke would _try_ to disprove later) were revealed people who didn't even know each other.

A timid young woman easily labeled a geek with a penchant for sewing.

A closet weirdo who drew faces on his favorite food.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Rococo**

**Chapter Two  
**

* * *

"You're crazy!"

"I-I'm so sorry!"

"I just bought those too!"

"P-Please f-forgive me!"

"Stop looking at them!"

"I-I can't help it!"

Two teenagers stood on the street; both their faces held a distinct red that indicated their embarrassment. One had her hands covering a beet red face and stuttering every word that came out of her mouth. The other simply stood around barking orders because of his refusal to pick up his tomatoes. But the fact that his delectable red orbs with obvious black marks started rolling around on the ground caused the demanding face to look hilarious in a shade of pink. If he was trying to look steady, then it was almost failing completely. The scene that unfolded was too far from calm, collected and everyday:

A girl in an outfit so elaborate had a speech disorder and quivered quite vividly.

Tomatoes with faces were laughing at them.

A usual stoic boy in public was showing signs of an unusual manner that he only kept to himself.

"Pick them up," he growled as he pointed towards the mixture of expressions on the pavement. "Quickly," Sasuke added as she noted the girl stumbling towards the each tomato that rolled away. He was saving face with this action at least. If someone embarrasses you, then forcing them to correct their mistake was always the way to go.

Angrily watching, Sasuke clucked in impatience. Hinata was tripping over her feet even worse when he had snapped at her unorthodox way of simply gathering his items. He observed the pained expression and the trembling lips as she excruciatingly... slowly... pathetically tried to gather the already soiled tomatoes in her huge overly detailed boots. 'She should have been sorry when she kicked me,' he thought with a wonder. 'No, she should have been sorry when she pathetically nudged me,' he corrected himself.

Thoughts were quickly scattered as Sasuke noted the time in which she shuffled about for the vegetable (or fruit.) She only grasped three lumps within those small hands of hers.

Sasuke twitched.

Damn boots.

They were stifling her speed; even worse, they were causing her disoriented actions. She was wobbling down as she picked each of them up in a moderate pace when he specifically told her to hurry up. It was bad enough to be seen with this girl who acted a little too weird in that equally weird outfit of hers.

And while he was mumbling those sentiments to himself, something unexpected hit his face and his clothing.

Well, maybe unexpected was the wrong word, considering this girl's habits displayed so neatly in a ten minute package.

Hinata had almost tripped on the ledge as she stepped up on the curb. In order to save herself from receiving a broken nose and a few hideous bruises, Hinata disregarded the tomatoes spilt everywhere when she extended her leg and smashed a nice plump tomato in her landing. If anything was good about this scene, the tomato face had an angry face; it looked like it was reacting to the gigantic heel that came crushing down on it.

The juice made its mark on her own dress if there was something Sasuke could be satisfied about.

The juice made its mark on his face if there was something Hinata could be satisfied about.

But she quickly discarded the thought when he brought a hand up to his face. He wasn't wiping it, however. His large hands covered his eyes and his bangs overshadowed his face; it helped define the scene of his melodrama.

"Ah- ah! I'm s-sorry!" Hinata cried out. A thought of his tomatoes were left forgotten as she splashed up to him. Splashed? Well, the forgotten tomatoes had taken its toll when she quickly ambled over to the melodramatic young man. It was like making home-made sauce for the backyard critters to feast on.

"Ahh... did I get anything in your eyes?" she softly questioned. Her eyes sparkled with worry as she observed the covered face.

"They were nice faces too..." came a muffled sound. Hinata had to strain her ear to catch the words meant only for himself. Leaning over, Hinata dared to poke him in the chest. "Uchiha-san?"

Silence.

His hand slowly slid down revealing an utterly pissed off expression. His eyes were twitching and his mouth was angled so far down that it appeared as if it were going to slide of his face.

Demon!

That's a demon!

Hinata stumbled back with a startled gasp escaping her throat. Expecting to meet the ground, Hinata was even more surprised as she felt her balance equal out when a firm hand took a hold of her arm.

Demon?

The question mark was hastily dropped as an overpowering force was carrying her off in the direction of the supermarket.

Her heart palpitated. Her eyes grew wide with fear. Her sweat glands started producing more effectively.

He was taking her to the supermarket. Where they were bound to meet people from school. Here was alright, considering that the shop was located on an almost abandoned street on the outskirts of their little town. But the supermarket- that was a different story of course.

"No!" Hinata gasped. "No!" She started repeating the word. "Don't take me there! People at school- people who work for father- No!"

"Stop struggling," he hissed with annoyance. Her flailing arms were giving him much trouble. "What does it matter?"

Hinata bashfully looked down at her attire. Sasuke tilted his head to the side.

Her dress.

She was embarrassed being seen by people she knew.

"You should be proud of it," he harshly answered. Sasuke rubbed his chin thoughtfully when she started twiddling her fingers. The flush face also emphasizing how she didn't even regard his statement with much importance.

So without taking his suggestion, or forceful advice, she merely nodded thinking that he wouldn't understand.

Seeing the gesture, Sasuke huffed; he didn't care either way. At least she was easy to push around.

Hinata was screaming profanities in the back of her mind, little did he know.

"You're going to buy back those tomatoes," he demanded after realizing this.

"I don't have money with me."

"Do you think I'd fall for that?"

"Honestly, I don't have much pockets," she muttered and lightly tugged at her bodice for visual effect.

"And what do you call that thing you're carrying," he dead panned; his eyes wandering to the duffel clearly stuffed with something important.

Hinata, trying to slip his dominating grip off, felt herself jerk forward when she stopped struggling for a moment. "Y-You don't expect me to carry money around..." she lamely attempted in making an excuse. A loud 'hmph' came from the figure clad in black. Sasuke didn't believe a thing; or, she could just be stupid enough for leaving her money at home.

"You're going to buy me tomatoes," he repeated once more, this time with more urgency.

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why do you need tomatoes that much?"

"Tch. None of your business."

"I-I should, seeing as how I'm buy your things."

Sasuke saw the look of impatience flash through her face. And in an odd way, it looked more cute on her than on any other girl. And in another odd way, it looked more frustrating on her than on any other girl. Sakura's face suddenly popped into his head for comparison; but she only ever gave him pouty lips asking to receive a kiss she'll never get.

"Well, if you must know, I seek retribution for your evil deeds," Sasuke countered.

He pulled out his deadly arsenal: vocabulary.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. Sasuke feeling quite smug at his intellectual capacity and Hinata trying to put dramatic speech together with his personality.

"R-Retribution wrought of treachery only provokes rebellion," she matched up when that odd showcase of melodrama reminded her that he was capable. Her face almost contorted into sheer confusion, embarrassment, and humor; and odd combination that would only prompt an odd face indeed. Unfortunately, Hinata squashed it by looking down; her words left to be mocked when he observed this manner.

Actions were left ignored, though. Her words affected his point of view.

Hinata dared to look up to see a crooked smile appearing on the young man's face.

Now, to say he looked devilishly handsome wouldn't be the words that Hinata would use.

She searched through her head for the right word until only one presented itself: psychotic.

Hinata nodded.

Yes, that's the word.

"You're..." he started, but immediately decided not to say anything else.

So when no other words were exchanged, Hinata suddenly felt comfortable when he led her away. He was very interesting; that much was certainly true. Hinata couldn't deny being drawn to anything "interesting." And she couldn't deny the strong feeling of impending doom as he tugged her to the supermarket. Common sense finally decided to take over her feelings and direct her to the immediate danger.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

He didn't reply.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

"I'm listening to you," he bluntly stated. His back was still turned away from her.

"Oh!" Hinata gasped. "Well, I was thinking..."

"Then hurry up."

"A-Aa. You're an Uchiha, yes?"

"Nope."

"E-Eh!?"

"That's right, my last name is actually Katsuma."

"E-EH?!"

"Stop being so gullible."

"Eh..."

"Spit it out."

"Oh! I uh... that's right. Since you are, why would you have to buy more?"

The force that pulled her along steadily loosened. Hinata gave herself a pat in the back as a result. Sasuke, still turned away from her, had a rather crooked posture and his finger started twirling a strand of hair.

If there was a pink hue on his face, Hinata couldn't see it.

Well, for the remaining part of his afternoon, Sasuke had wasted all the vegetables in his house throwing it outside the window. He was studying gravity. There were tomatoes on hand- all of them had varying expressions already painted on their red skin if you must know. Wasting all the tomatoes on studying the works of gravity that he already figured out in middle school, his stomach started acting up. He thanked irony and got his lazy ass out of the room to go to the market. On finishing his task at the supermarket, Naruto and Sakura had come up to him with a proposition that took easily an hour to explain. While doing so, he had subconsciously started drawing on his newly purchased tomatoes. He also had subconsciously hidden the action at least. Drawing on the tomatoes weren't completely disregarded as Sakura sneaked a lustful look at him only to find that he was bending over awkwardly and scribbling on something red. She had involuntarily twitched, but swiftly disregarded it; thinking he was just studying the features of his purchase satisfied her suspicions. Geniuses were like that after all.

Now, Sasuke couldn't tell her that story, right?

He coughed; he often did that when confronted with a question that caught him off guard.

Hinata noticed.

He was always so composed and stoic.

In fact...

Within thirty minutes, Hinata had watched him skirt over emotions that other people would think were foreign to him. Within thirty minutes, Hinata had discovered things that he usually enjoyed doing without even realizing it himself.

Sasuke was embarrassed.

Sasuke was furious.

Sasuke was thoughtful.

Sasuke liked efficient work.

Sasuke liked tomatoes.

Hinata looked at the few tomatoes that were left intact.

He liked... drawing on them?

A sudden laugh erupted from her; it was the only thing that was banging at her throat and shouting to be let out after witnessing event after event. Whether it was a bad mistake or not, Hinata didn't notice as she arched and hid her face in her hands.

"What's wrong with you?" She at least heard his irritated voice. Even more giggles rattled her body.

"Stop laughing."

Too late.

"Hey-"

"I-I'm so sorry-" Her sides were almost splitting.

"Shut up."

Hinata snorted.

"Y-You-"

More uncontrolled snorts- she was trying to suppress it. Hearing his stutter made her realize that maybe he was human.

"You sound like a pig," he stated as soon as he recovered from his earlier shock. He was pouting at the fact that she was attacked by a giggle-fit just when he was about to gain control of the situation. For about the third time today, Sasuke had been reduced to an unexpected victim of a clumsy outrageous dress-wearing young woman.

"A-And you like to draw on your f-food," she countered which was awe-inspiring when considering the odd state of strangled lungs without air.

Sasuke took a double-take. "What?" he snapped. "Is that weird?"

She doubled over, only managing a terribly minced, "yes."

Sasuke took time to register her answer. He has been doing that ever since he was stuck in the room with a crate of tomatoes with nothing to do. Surely anybody who was everybody did that.

Well, it didn't matter any other way: he was miffed.

Sasuke decided that the laughter of a doll was starting to grate his nerves. Okay, so this was the fourth time in which he pleaded to regain control over an impudent girl. The best solution: walk away- after all, that has been solving his problems lately.

Without a word to the recovering young woman, Sasuke took big strides as he strolled away. Walking out of the scene like a man was just the grand exit needed for a continuously put down onlooker.

"W-Wait," a soft call came. Raspy breathes were followed afterwards. "I-I'm s-so sorry."

He had stopped but didn't turn around to regard her.

"I wasn't laughing at y-you," she stammered. "I just... didn't realize you were so funny, Uchiha-san..."

In an odd way...

Funny?

Well, that certainly was a first. And strangely, his ego almost went up a notch. A simple sentence from this young woman caused his mouth to twitch in an odd fashion. Even better, she sounded genuine.

"Do you name them?" she asked. Her face grew flushed with a pink hue as she struggled for her next words. She fiddled with the hem of her skirt and shuffled her feet nervously. "I-I name... m-my d-d-dolls..."

His eyebrow quirked at the statement he was barely able to make out. You mean voodoo dolls? So she hated people too?

"Dolls?" He repeated. Sasuke turned to fully give her his attention.

"T-They're all from VOLKS," she stated quite proudly; her eyes expressed the same sort of feeling as well. "I also have a lot of traditional dolls too."

"What?"

"They're c-called S-Super Dolfies."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"I guess you wouldn't know about them..."

"Of course not. They're dolls."

"And you're a guy."

"Exactly."

His eyes twitched. He hadn't expected her to say that, but they both flowed with the conversation naturally.

"I guess you could call your tomatoes dolls," she said absent-mindedly. Hinata was met with a livid glare.

"Of course not!" he flared.

She "meep"ed.

He twitched.

She shrunk back and didn't say anything else.

Wait.

There was a smile on her face still.

Sasuke twitched again.

"Dolls... pff," he mumbled, turning away from her again. He refused to admit that she looked cute with that small pout and red cheeks. He refused to admit that he actually liked what she wore on her. He refused to acknowledge the fact that he was embarrassed by this interaction.

Sasuke, back still facing her, suddenly asked, "What's your name, again?"

Her face scrunched up as she felt the familliar emotion of pain stab at her heart. Not being noticed by Uchiha Sasuke spoke volumes on her personage and status as an heir to her father's company.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata..." she mumbled, head down.

"Aa?"

"H-Hyuuga Hinata-" she spoke even more timidly.

"Say that again," he coaxed. This time his voice sounded closer, almost right next to her ear.

"Hyuuga Hinata!" She finally managed as her face blew up in flames.

A laugh resounded, leaving the young woman even more amazed.

"Aa, look."

This time they really had faces.

* * *

So it was back to routine. The two teenagers hastily agreed that they should leave now without even a good-bye.

And as the transition back into routine would have it, Sasuke felt terribly self-conscience as he entered the main street. Baffled stares were pinning him all over as people saw the frazzled attire of a young man especially noted nowadays. The news really has a way for spreading recognition for an already bogged down star of the town.

"Uchiha-san, have you noticed your stained clothing-"one passer-by had the guts to mention; but he was met with a condescending glare that already spoke volumes. Of what? He couldn't really tell as he felt all rational thought leave when seeing the young man glowing with revulsion. The scene helped ward off any other confident individuals.

So rather, he was left to "whispering" gossips.

"Well, he isn't his brother."

"You wouldn't see Uchiha-sama walking around like that."

"Oh? Since when has Uchiha-san gone around town like that? Perhaps he finally snapped?"

"I guess the news is right if he goes around like that."

"I wouldn't mind cleaning him up."

Sasuke could have gone without overhearing such a vulgar statement. And it was that very statement that became the cause for him to think about a certain Hyuuga. If anything, staying until the evening would have been a much better option then suffering through this embarrassment.

So for the rest of the way home, he darted through alleyways and sauntered easily through crowded streets with his head still high. Such stark contrast in behavior- clashing personalities- one would think they weren't even stalking Uchiha Sasuke. Upon reaching home, one would even be more baffled at the thief like actions he presented when observing his family's mansion, which was considerably big for a place like Japan. Sasuke was jumping about the place looking for any movement of life; but during his heated mission, he disregarded one such person who was standing near the entrance.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke, in the middle of peeking around the front yard his home, looked over to a familiar pink-haired girl he met earlier today. She was standing there with a surprised look at the posture he had adopted, one in which they would call a preparation stance for sneaking and breaking in. His knees were bent and his arms stretched outward as if he were on the attack.

"Sakura," he greeted and immediately straightened up. He smoothed over his dark locks and shoved his hands into the pockets.

"What were you doing?" She proceeded, dismissing his manners. Her emerald eyes peered with suspicion and worry.

"None of you business," he answered. "And I'll ask you the same question."

Sakura stepped forward to grasp his arm, but a swift step the side left her stumbling behind him. She easily recovered with a small giggle masking her groan.

"S-Sasuke-kun. I was just passing by again, to see how you were doing. You know about earlier right," she coyly started.

"For the last time, Sakura, we're not going through anything like that," he curtly answered. He went straight to the point, especially when he didn't want to face a barrage of worry that she would usually bring forth.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun, and don't worry about that. I'm going to believe you. The news isn't right at all," she answered in a haste voice. She gently reached for him again, this time slowly approaching him. A sigh of relief sounded when she didn't have to make up for another embarrassment. He had let her grasped his arm without reproach.

"I was called here, actually. I think there's someone that you'll be excited to see," Sakura managed to say with such a silky tone that he was regretting his decision, "He called me... as soon as he got off the plane. He heard about my achievement and wanted to congratulate me in person. That's why I'm here. But also, he wanted to see how I was doing with..." she trailed off and flushed visibly, "you."

Sasuke didn't understand where this was going, so he glared at her for the explanation. It was something not unusual for the pair.

"Itachi is back home, Sasuke-kun," Sakura giggled. "He wants us to greet him both formally. He sounded very excited to be back to see his little brother."

'I seriously doubt that.'

"Ahh, but Sasuke-kun."

"What?" He sharply asked, just about fed up with her demure coaxing.

"Why are you covered in stains? I don't think that's very impressive for you, especially if you're about to see Itachi again."

"I don't need your opinion, Sakura."

Sakura was harshly shrugged off. He did so in order to conceal the easy red flush painting over his cheeks.

"Sasukeeeeee- so sloppy, I would have never imagined!"

"Be quiet-"

"Change right this minute! It's embarrassing enough!"

"You have no right-"

"Red? Tomaotes again. Is that all you ever eat?"

Sakura huffed and picked at the red splotches at his t-shirt. "Nothing a little love wouldn't wash off," she cooed.

Sasuke twitched under the uncomfortable situation he landed himself in. If he hadn't agreed with his brother's bet, this pink-haired nag wouldn't hounding him at this moment. But, then again, it wouldn't be any less different considering that Itachi held some sort of strange fondness for her. So with that much in mind, he dropped any other conversation with her and entered their property with a quick flourish of his speed. A whining girl followed after him, demanding that he pay attention to the love of his life.

Quick! Quick, Sasuke! The foyer was empty and his brother was no where to be seen. In one quick motion, he jumped from the entrance, across the foyer, and into the hallway; but his impressive actions were for naught when a deep voice greeted him with much amusement.

"No hello, Sasuke?"

It was him.

So not only did Sakura follow hot on his trail, his elder brother on the far side of the hallway greeted him with an innocent smile. His professional jacket fitted his torso nicely and the slacks gave a nice view of how slim his legs were. Sasuke could have sworn the wind was blowing when he recognized the long flowing hair tied back in a low ponytail.

And here he was, his own dark locks ruffled and his clothes rumpled and stained.

"Really, Sasuke, nothing for your older brother who has missed you so dearly?"

Sarcasm was lovely (which was perhaps why Sasuke has utilized it for himself.)

He turned a back on him disrespectfully and observed the ground beneath his feet. Of all the people, it was Itachi. It was his resident rival and most esteemed elder brother. Sure, random people were easy to ignore. People that recognized him were easily shrugged off. Even his "friend girl (?)" with high hopes on being equal and nagging him whenever he went below the belt was easy enough to scare away.

But his elder brother was a different story. In all of their interactions throughout the years, it was Itachi who had always topped him. He purposely ignored a certain girl he met today.

"...Hi," Sasuke lamely welcomed. He twirled a lock of his hair and still refused to meet his brother's stare.

"I was hoping you and Sakura to give me a warm hello," Itachi pouted.

"I don't think so," he muttered. And as if on cue, she appeared at the doorway with a disgruntled expression. Her nose was scrunched up and her cheeks were pinked considerably.

"Sasuke-kun, you can't just leave me out there in the front. Why are you always doing this to me? I mean I'm trying to be here for you and all you ever do is-"

A gasp.

"I-Itachi!"

"Sakura-chan, hello," Itachi cheerfully greeted.

"How was Tokyo? It's been a good while! We both missed you, right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura topped off Itachi's own cheerful greeting and nudged Sasuke in the ribs.

"Close as ever I see," Itachi observed with a slight distaste in his mouth. Both Sakura and Sasuke were standing quite far apart from each other. She had all her attention focused on himself while Sasuke did everything in his power to give all his attention on anything but him and her. Last time he had checked, they were both doing well. But even that well wasn't all too grand. He had tolerated her and let her jump all over him.

"Well, everything has been fine for the most part," Itachi carried on; he would have a discussion with his brother about this later. But one thing caught his eye that couldn't be left without teasing. He deftly shrugged off explaining any other specific business to address the issue on Sasuke's shirt. The stains were so painfully obvious to be left without a teasing from the elder brother.

"Have a little accident while eating your beloved tomatoes Sasuke? I see we're in need of an over-sized bib."

He twitched even more. It was as if his whole body was going into spasms at that moment because Sasuke couldn't think of any witty retort. His brother was sparkling clean and radiant.

So he just merely denied any need for a baby item. "No... it wasn't my fault. Some idiot tripped all over herself."

Sakura was about to plainly agree with him, but a sudden spark of jealously crossed her mind. "It was a girl?"

"Yes, Sasuke, it was a girl?" Itachi noted and laughed. "I should wish to meet her one day. Congratulations are in order."

Sasuke growled. So his statement wasn't the smartest in the world, but at this point anything he said or do would be duly mocked and backed up by Itachi and Sakura, respectively.

He attempted to just walk away, but Sakura grabbed his arm and kept him in place. Seeing as how the situation was unavoidable, Sasuke just decided to go along with it. "Well... you might even get the chance to shake hands with her one day. But it's no one important."

"But you said I may even shake hands with her. Sounds like someone of worth."

Sasuke brusquely cleared his throat. "No one important to me," he stressed.

"I should hope so," Sakura murmured and tightened her grasp on his arm.

"That's surprising. Wouldn't you want payback for you clothes. I know how you always loved revenge," Itachi mentioned with a twinkle in his eye. He had remembered this one time when he stashed a six-year-old's little teddy bear in the basement. Sasuke had vehemently cried and moaned about how the ghouls in the basement were going to get his "Mr. Tadakichii." And once Sasuke realized Itachi wasn't going to do anything about it, he had fervently gone on a revenge rampage until Mr. Tadakichii was safely back in his arms. Itachi also remembered that was the time when he had almost gone bald.

"I did," Sasuke curtly answered; that was contrary to believe though. 'I will,' a voice in his head corrected. Although he managed to scare the girl, Sasuke had been more fascinated than vengeful.

The amused expression on his brother's face showed how much he didn't believe Sasuke. He reached up to his hair and brush it away in all this glory; only he showed his downfall.

'You still like to paint your nails, Itakichi?' Sasuke almost horrendously cackled out loud. Sasuke didn't miss the purple coated nails of a hand that was slicking down his pampered locks. Sasuke let the moment to warn Itachi about his secret pass; after all, he could do with some jeering too. And if Sasuke were to point out anything wrong with painting nails, Itachi would simply give him an indifferent glare. Claiming that it was their dearest little cousin was the excuse Itachi always favored. It was plausible when considering how the little girl was introduced to the appeal of make-up. She had made it a point to decorate anything in her path, boy or not. Unbeknown to Itachi, Sasuke failed to mention how their little cousin painted anything that looked "girly."

Seems like Sasuke wasn't the only weird one around here.

Sakura failed to notice any of it in order to save her own pride. In fact, she was failing to see the connection the brothers held with each other; so with a sharp voice, Sakura entered into the conversation again. This time, any mention of the girl that soiled Sasuke's pride or the rivalry between the brothers was pointedly forgotten. "Itachi, tell us about your time with the company. I hear you're going to taking big strides with it."

Sakura only achieved in steering the younger brother into antagonism and the elder one into conceited talk. She still didn't learn how rivalry between the brothers was unavoidable to either of them.

"I guess you can say that. There's going to be... big surprises in store for us in the near future," Itachi answered. However, his answer wasn't directed toward the young woman in their presence. Itachi was mainly looking at Sasuke with inquisitive examination. "In fact, it could go well for this spoiled, lazy bum of a brother of mine."

"Hey," Sasuke scowled. "Don't bring me into business that's obviously yours."

"No. It's obviously both of ours. You see, I only came back home for you, little brother." Itachi took a few steps forward to face him. "You see, I've been hearing that you've been a disappointment lately," he murmured. "All you do is stay home, whine, and neglect your studies."

Sakura then felt out of place at that very moment, especially when she noticed that Sasuke was starting to shake quite vividly. She was even half-expecting him to shout at how wrong Itachi was, but that never came. Receding into silence, it was as if he was accepting it.

Spoiled.

Lazy.

Whiny.

Neglectful.

_A huge disappointment.  
_

Because, maybe, just maybe... he was right.

Silence was more hurtful than anything, Sakura realized. When Sasuke had pointedly looked away and Itachi glared dagger into his younger brother, she felt the haze of hate filling the room with its mind-numbing presence. She was screaming inside her head for Sasuke to prove that Itachi was wrong or that Itachi would take back whatever harmful statements that were verbalized, but it didn't happen.

Sasuke just avoided saying anything.

Itachi had bore into his heart and stuck venomous needles all over it.

"I've also something important to tell father about what's been happening lately," Itachi finally made known. Allowing his brother to sink into depression was aggravating him even more. He wasn't fighting back. He wasn't giving him negative name calling. That only served to strengthen his accusations.

Itachi slapped a hand on Sasuke's back and gave them another eerily cheerful smile.

"But enough about that, I can't stand, looking at Sasuke's current appearance. I suggest you go help him dress up nicely so he can enjoy whatever is left of his evening. We have a big day tomorrow, right Sakura-chan?"

She breathlessly nodded and payed little attention to the mischievous spark in Itachi's mood.

The elder brother left pair in the hallway with a satisfied smile on his face. And it was the same with any expression he exhibited to the two, the quirks that made it to his lips never really made it to his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura murmured.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?"

"U-Uchiha-san, you won't tell a-anyone r-right?"

Sasuke shook his head. Where did that come from? Maybe recoiling into shock did things to his head. He glanced over to the girl beside him with a scowl evident. That wasn't sure wasn't her voice.

"What?"

"You should get changed then, huh," Sakura nervously suggested while patting him on the back.

"Get out," he plainly replied.

"Sasuke-kun-"

"I don't feel like talking to you."

"But I'm sure you need-"

"Don't you get it? Get out- I don't feel like talking to you."

Sakura gripped her hands as she watched him drag himself up the stairs. If he was going to treat her like this, why did he even ask her that they try making something more of their current relationship? Although, their relationship was never really certain at all. In fact, it was downright hazy even during the days when Itachi was back home. But she left those musings for later as she followed the direction Itachi wandered off to. Maybe he'll be more welcome than Sasuke.

"U-Uchiha-san, you won't tell a-anyone r-right?"

It was her again.

At least, it was her voice being remembered in the back of his head.

"I think I'm going crazy," he quietly told himself as frilly dresses invaded his vision. He entered into his room with a plague of hurt and frustration parading around like triumphant fools. A kick of a pile books here and a scatter of various pens there, Sasuke safely made to his closet without ripping anything apart to shreds. Whether his haze of anguish was blinding or not, he didn't understand when something unexpected happened.

At all of the oddest times, _she_ popped up in the back of his head while he was changing his t-shirt. Then again, he was in a current state of anger and depression swirling and making a mess of his head. He wanted to think of something relieving and the only thing that presented itself was what she said right before they parted ways:

"U-Uchiha-san w-won't tell anyone, r-right?" Hinata had surprisingly managed to say. After they had come to an agreement, Sasuke thought that it was about time that she headed home to change out of that "horrific" outfit. She had replied with another neat display of a bomb that went off inside her face- Sasuke had enjoyed another satisfying minute of it. When he noticed the girl then turning around to storm out of the street and into the bathroom, he had to make up some elaborate excuse for saying that: men with sexual fantasies will be swarming this street tonight. Which wasn't all that false when looking around the surroundings; the small building crowded street had many run-down structures begging to be used as a hide-out.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," he replied, giving her a strange sadistic smile.

"I-I'm very much... serious..." she rather uselessly murmured.

"You sound very serious," he answered again. My, sarcasm was lovely.

"P-Please keep this with yourself, U-Uchiha-san. I really really beg you."

Well, if she begs.

"Okay," he simply shrugged. "Why does it matter if the Hyuuga heiress prances around behind his father's back in gaudy outfits. _It's beyond my control._"

Hinata flinched. "I will buy you tomatoes later, U-Uchiha-san, so please don't j-joke about things. J-Just come by the shop later..."

"I don't think I would be needing tomatoes that much."

Hinata flinched again.

"W-Well, the offer still stands, if you're interested," she mumbled, losing whatever spark of confidence she had earlier. Hinata knew that she was receiving rather strong vibes from the Uchiha that screamed "you have a pathetic hobby and I'm so repulsed I can't even talk about it to anyone else."

Sasuke quietly reprimanded himself. When she was done humiliating him several times today, he couldn't stop the habit of feeling sarcastic and superior. "I think," he started, struggling for words, "that I will pass by- only because I need back those tomatoes that you crushed so mercilessly." He couldn't help looking away and twirling a strand of her. "I also do seek retribution," he added, reminded of earlier antics.

Hinata tilted her head to the side. Maybe she perceived him differently, which wasn't all too hard if she she met the eccentric young man today.

"Okay," she simply said, a bright smile and a very red hue painting her face.

"Don't just 'okay' me," he mumbled with a long sigh following afterwards. "But, I guess... I'll need a challenge."

Since there were no words that needed to be said, Hinata and Sasuke, with one curious look exchanged, headed separate ways. Hinata would change back into her usual attire and daily routine. Sasuke would walk towards his own predicaments and daily routine. But glances back at each other were left unnoticed as they slipped back into life.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Rococo**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Good morning."

A few knocks echoed in her room as she tried to rustle out of the loads of fabric. She had unwittingly fell asleep over her stash of fabric last night; an unbearable pain stabbing at her back was the result when she tried to stretch out of her sleepy stupor.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama," came the deep voice again.

"Morning..." she murmured absently.

"It's time to get up. School will be starting in half an hour. If I calculated correctly, you're morning habits require at least forty five minutes of preparation: brushing your teeth, brushing your hair, picking at your food, and even more annoying habits. I suggest you-"

"Neji-niisan," she groaned. Hinata successfully cut off his usual morning conjecture turned analytical truth (she didn't pick at her food, she just set aside the more delectable morsels for later.) She moved towards the door with her haphazard motions; nearly knocking down her sewing machine almost an immediate danger if it weren't for her erratic reflexes finally deciding to kick in.

She opened the door for only a crack to be greeted by the monotonous face of her cousin- he was having a hard time concealing an oncoming twitch. Neji observed with humorous silence as she groggily peered at him with one eye.

"I'm sure I don't do those things every day," she managed with her little voice.

"Through observation, the conclusion is that you do have those annoying habits every morning," he answered with a smug smirk.

"What's annoying?"

"The way you absently look into the mirror before leaving."

"Everybody does that..."

"But you muss with your already neat appearance."

Hinata sighed. Everybody does that. "Neji-niisan is just a stickler with neatness," she sourly answered, her groggy disposition turned teasing as soon as she pouted.

"Then it would be good idea to adapt before I do anything drastic," he gruffly returned.

"But unfortunately, since I haven't done it in the past, I don't think I'll be doing it now anytime soon."

She gave him an innocent smile. He remained silent as he mused on her logic. It was true enough, sad to say. He has had experience with a stubborn Hinata whenever it came to trivial matters that concerned her quirks. She had once gotten surprisingly defensive about saving the cute little wrappers of every candy- most especially Flower's Kiss sweets. Hanabi is usually spoiled with these delights whenever she refused to stop talking.

"Ah... m-morning," she murmured, suddenly staring at him with wide eyes. Neji's presence was forgotten and he replied with finally showing a distinctive twitch. This habit he was actually frustrated with; and this habit he didn't like to elaborate on.

Hinata rubbed her eyes tiredly and peered up at him with large opal eyes. "Ah- Ne-Neji-niisan. What are you doing here?"

He clucked impatiently. "We have school soon," he answered, to-the-point.

He watched as it took a while for her to register the words in her head. Her long hair adjacent to luminescent skin was replaced with the grainy patterns of wood when the door slammed shut. Neji heard a few bangs and the rustling of various plastic bags before the silence returned. He then quirked an eyebrow at the loud thumps and the clatter or little pins against the ground. It took several more minutes and series of bangs until the reappearance of his cousin, except it was an even more disheveled cousin with stray hair sticking in every direction.

"You seem to have had much trouble."

Hinata pinked considerably and withered under his observant glare.

"I f-fell asleep while I was working on something."

"I'm hoping your lack of sleep didn't come without success then."

"Oh, um," she ran his sentence through her head once more before answering with a simple, "I guess."

"What was it now? Physics giving you a little trouble?"

"N-no," she said, "just a little side-project."

"Oh. What did you make this time?"

"Just a t-shirt."

"Aa."

He didn't pursue the topic further as Hinata's stray tresses kept bugging him. Not only was it that little peeve he held, but the fact that whenever he did go into detail she would recoil further into the shell she used to have.

As for Hinata, she didn't muse on how Neji came to find out that she liked to make clothing- and as far as she knew, he only was aware of the fact that she made _regular_ clothing articles. Giving a lot of credit on his major intelligence was something common for her. After all, she always liked to laud the fact that he was above her in most examinations.

"You didn't have to rush you know," Neji mentioned as he slowly brought a hand over her head.

Hinata watched through half lidded eyes as Neji smoothed her hair over. "Aren't we late?"

"Not at all."

"Aa..."

"I figured I'd prevent any pre-conceived actions."

There he goes again.

"When I awoke at one in the morning, your light was still on- your lamp light," Neji replied with a more smug smile appearing at his last conjecture.

Hinata chose to skim over his little statement and peered at him with quiet frustration. Her voice was polite as ever when she replied, "A glass of water, hm?"

"Yes. I get thirsty often, Hinata-sama." Suddenly, she heard him growl as his attempts were futile. The little strands fell victim to static.

"Well... you didn't have to speak so gravely," Hinata sighed.

He didn't regard her last question as he became even more engrossed in the mocking strands. When the clipped conversation ended, Neji and Hinata shared repelling gestures that spelled each other's discomfort. While he nit-picked at her head, she swatted his claw-like hands nipping like little crabs. Their little exchanges didn't go unnoticed by a younger sibling who simply passed by without much acknowledgment- at least, that's what they thought.

Neji felt an immediate cold snap as shears "mysteriously" slipped into his hand.

Furtive clear eyes glanced over to Hyuuga Hanabi walking down the hallway with an odd skip in her movements. He then turned to look at the shears with a satisfied smirk appearing on his face.

In the meanwhile, Hinata completely missed the exchange and started talking about how Neji can be so demanding or straight-forward; in essence, his bad traits that he often displayed. "I think it's very nice of you to have th-those types of qualities and such," she at first gently muttered,"and I know otousama greatly admires you because of it... b-but I think- I think- N-Neji-niisan!"

Her attempted lecture failed miserably as she heard the a sharp sound of metal just below her.

Hanabi mirthfully laughed as she heard her sister scream- or at least, as much of quiet scream she could muster. Hiashi merely looked as his child seamlessly came down the stairs while giggling; he hid a strained smirk by shadowing his face with the newspaper. As Neji came down with an authoritative gesture of the scissors, Hiashi had to dig his face deeper into the papers. As Hinata came running ahead of the two with her disheveled hair still intact, Hiashi let down the papers in order to watch his heiress frantically run away from her two scheming relatives.

* * *

"We're off."

"Be safe."

Neji gave the single caretaker of the household a curt nod. Their slightly large house in the small town of Japan didn't require what the main house in Tokyo needed: a large staff taking care of the many family members there. Having "maids" or "butlers" taking care of the family wasn't something you'd see everyday though, even if they were the most affluent family in the country. But of course, the Hyuuga family had to appear more powerful and eloquent by keeping a handful of people who do everything for them.

"Stop fidgeting with your hair," Neji reprimanded. He had been watching Hinata comb a hand through her hair for the past four minutes.

"S-Sorry... you were going to cut it and-"

"Of course not," he simply answered.

Hinata skeptically glanced at him and then back towards her hair.

In any case, Neji certainly gave a new meaning to the word "stickler."

The two started off towards the school. Neji was in his usual assigned black slacks and dress shirt. Considering that it was spring, the school allowed short sleeves with the school emblem stitched onto the side. For the girl's uniform, they had assigned a white blouse for them and black pleated skirt that extended a little below her knees. Both had the option to wear ties if they wanted- Hinata and Neji were goaded into wearing it, unfortunately.

Although there were small things that they were forced to do, they both were grateful for the fact that Hiashi wanted them to be more independent. They didn't need to be driven to school everyday. They didn't need to be watched every second. They didn't need the care-taking of many, especially for the simple task of making breakfast. If anything, living here rather than in Tokyo was something both Hinata and Neji relished. Hiashi's severe parenting and punishment for every wrong thing done was the only downside to being here.

"Morning you two," came a cheery voice from up ahead. Hinata bashfully smiled as the familiar sight of a young brunette came into view. Her usual buns on each side of her head was just as plump as ever as she ran up to the pair. A pair of odd-looking stars dangled from her ears. To the people who were close friends to her, it was her signature ninja star earrings.

"H-Hi, Ten Ten-san," Hinata managed as she slightly greeted her with a bow of the head.

"Did you see yesterday's special? I was so amazed! No one has ever been able finish the obstacles," she plainly declared as stars danced in her chocolate eyes.

Neji chose not to comment- he doesn't watch television often. Hinata gave her a curious look- she was... busy yesterday. Her eyes fell to the t-shirt in her bag as if it alone reminded her of that eventful day.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you don't watch "Ninja Warriors." It's the greatest thing that ever graced television," Ten Ten complained. Without any response, Ten Ten knew she didn't have to go further with the subject; these two were severely sheltered in their watching experiences. "I guess I'll just have to wait for Lee. I can't believe no one else watches this amazing show. I was so sure it'd be popular too."

"We don't have such refined tastes as you, Ten Ten," Neji drawled. She glared daggers into the stoic Hyuuga.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you."

"That's why it's so effective."

Hinata merely smiled. Sadly enough, she didn't know how to react in such situations. So while Ten Ten and Neji shared a strained conversation, Hinata occupied herself by gazing at her many classmates that passed by her.

Ordinary.

Laughing without a care in the world, each student waved enthusiastically as their friends came into view. Some even huddled around within groups and the chatter would block out any words coming from her companions on the side. Hinata watched with tepid interest as some ran ahead with worry planted on their face- "I'm late for the morning meeting," she heard once and, "Curry Bread... curry bread," she heard for another.

Her lingering gaze then fell upon another morning companion; Neji's usual sparring partner in his martial arts class. He sported an unusual bowl cut that was somewhat reminiscent of Bruce Lee, or at least that's what Hinata thought. Considering the sheen and the mere shapeliness of his hair, Ten Ten would joke about how she could pop the thing off his head and eat cereal out of it. Her unusual comment had earned her a sharp look of "what the hell are you talking about" from Neji of course.

"And a bright and good morning to the two of my most cunning team-mates!" Lee cried out as he bounded upon them in a martial arts suit.

"Early practice," Neji stated. Quite profoundly, Ten Ten added in the back of her head.

"Of course! The adrenaline surging through my veins so early in the morning gets me hyped up for a day of learning!" Lee impassioned while he pumped his fists up. Ten Ten sweated profusely and Neji took to note how the weather wasn't at all humid or stuffy.

Hinata, standing behind the two, faded back at embarrassment over how Lee hadn't included her in his morning greeting. She was usually regarded as leftovers.

"Good morning, Hinata-san," he nodded vigorously when he finally noticed her presence. "Getting along with your studies for business, right?"

She gave him a small smile and nod. She then started summoning the forces to sweep Lee away into his own little martial artist world, but he continued with his questions that should be directed at Neji.

"With the news about the Uchiha company, you'll have to work harder huh?! If what Neji said is true, then you should start working harder in your math classes. And you should start taking speech classes, too. Ah! Gai-sensei is known to be a very loud person. Maybe we can help you there, right Hinata-san!"

"Lee."

Neji furrowed his eyebrows; Lee took this as a sign that he should discreetly stop his prodding.

"Well... I'm sure you can look to me for help, right Hinata-san!"

"Yes, th-thank you, Lee-san," she managed before mortification strangled her throat. In her passing silence, Hinata glanced into Neji's eyes to search for any meaning behind what Lee had mentioned. But as expected, nothing. He returned her gaze with his usual hardened look; but maybe this time, Hinata should take this certain gaze with seriousness- something she tends to overlook.

"In any case, hurry up. I have to meet with Shino for some other business," Neji said to avert the current subject.

"Right, President!" Lee saluted with an excited ear to ear grin.

"Ever the busy one, Neji," Ten Ten included. "Not in a bad sense, of course."

"Hn. Your underlying spite assures me."

"That's it. Your sarcasm has reached its limit."

"That was irony."

Ten Ten sighed with exasperation. Yes, she admired him, adored him; it always felt like she was competing against his... arousing quips and statements, unfortunately.

"Well, just do your best- especially with our judo classes, right?" Ten Ten then said; completely dismissing his usual pleasantries was something done on many occasions.

"It's no problem."

"I know," she answered with a smile.

Hinata watched as the three team-mates shared their usual morning conversations. This was how it always was; she didn't feel left out or anything (okay, maybe just a little.) Even if Neji was the student council president, Lee or Ten Ten had no problem in conversing with him. Though, when it came to her, the up-and-coming president of the family company, a more eloquent and aloof approach was adopted.

Hinata sub-consciencely started fiddling with the hem of her skirt; it seemed that was the only interesting thing to do while she walked behind the three. Even while they entered the school gates, Hinata found the stray threads an invigorating "toy." Her invigorating "toy" was rather a fleeting interest as she felt herself jerked out of its trance.

"Watch it!" A firm voice pierced the usual peacefulness surrounding Hinata. Her body felt the pressure of another, and with much expectance, gravity started taking its toll. Without effort, a quick hand shot out and grasped her thin form; unfortunately, a startled gasp came from the two as Hinata felt her center of balance overtaking its stabilizer.

It was like watching pink streamers flitter in the wind, or the rain of sakura petals blown by a strong zephyr. Her vision flashed a brilliant pink, and then a radiant blue in a matter of sections. Hinata gasped as she felt like someone dropped a plush bag onto her thin frame- thankfully, it didn't feel like a load of traveling cases tumbling over her.

"Hinata-chan!"

A feminine voice, strong and demanding; one that she has always wanted.

Sakura quickly scrambled off of her. Her face flushed a nice pink that matched her hair. Hinata had remained rooted to the spot. There wasn't only one shock of Haruno Sakura tumbling into her so early in the morning. Another appeared in the form of a brooding face glaring down onto her own mortified face.

He towered over her like a firm pine tree, his tresses sharply pointed like its fragrant needles. His eyes bore like hardened wood that remained rooted in one position for years to come. It seemed as if the Sasuke she briefly met yesterday had morphed from a plump red tomato into a bristling pine tree that never relents.

The view from below took her breath away.

And as if shock after shock didn't succeed in spurring a fainting spell, the next one crashed over her in the from of disregard. Sasuke turned a blind eye away from the figure sprawled on the ground and trudged over to help his self-acclaimed girlfriend still huffing on the side.

"Maa, Hinata-chan. She really has the tendency to blend into the background, huh?" Sakura murmured quite audibly to the young man seamlessly picking her up. Hinata winced as she caught her words.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sakura-san," Hinata stammered instead. Although being unknowingly insulted within a minute by two people, she strove to remain polite in her features. Her rise into composure was at least a bit graceful. Nonetheless, she simply sat there with as if she had been slapped in the face by non-existant crooners singing praises about a certain pink haired classmate.

"Right? I was almost sure I was going to fall headfirst. Just when the season is about to start," she muttered almost irritably. Sakura glided her hands to tame the pink tresses that splayed around her face. "Why don't you ever keep your head up, Hinata-chan?"

"I'm very sorry, Sakura-san," Hinata gently pronounced as if each syllable strengthened her remorse. After all, anyone so close to breaking a star player's tennis arm should be condemned to a life as a social outcast- not that Hinata hasn't achieved this already.

A slender hand extended towards her. Hinata studied the long fingers that made this pale hand so beautiful; she hadn't the time to notice how Sakura was already up and active. Pensively bringing her attention to the hand, Hinata relapsed into another thoughtful state. Haruno Sakura. What she embodied and possessed, every girl wanted to embody and possess. That minted bracelet given to her by a certain suitor came from America was something every girl wanted. Heck, her "American appeal" was something everyone wanted (because apparently, at this school, American possessions were the things to end all other menial things.)

"Hinata-chan, what are you waiting for?" Sakura asked, with a small smile.

"I think it would be a good idea if you answered," interjected a deeper voice.

It was Neji with his teammates flanking either side. If it were Sasuke, nothing would be said at all as he wandered off to the side, pretending to examine the nearest brawl over melon bread (if he had to eat anything sweet in order fora crate of tomatoes to be saved, this bun would make his day.)

Hinata recoiled slightly; the firm hand had a comforting gesture, but at the same time it was intimidating. But finally, after debating with her personality defunct, Hinata grabbed onto Sakura with her body trembling out of habit.

"A little bump right here, huh," Sakura joked as she patted Hinata's head.

Hinata felt terribly flustered at that very moment she patted her head. Her cheeks flushed a vibrant rouge and her ability to respond ceased all logical reactions. Usually, Sakura had the tendency to chatter and question endlessly about her Sasuke; but when confronted with a bumbling fool, her benevolence easily radiated.

So as Sakura pulled her into shape and patted her head, only had one thought held domination: "I could kill her."

... but Hinata wasn't that morbid.

"Thank you for you kindness, Haruno," Neji acknowledged with great esteem. Sakura gratefully nodded at back at the president, whom she always tried to impress. Both held the title of the top five academic students in their school. In fact, this was how it ranked:

1. Hyuuga Neji

2. Nara Shikamaru

3. Aburame Shino

4. Sabaku Gaara

5. Haruno Sakura

Although, this was how Neji forced his eyes to see these names in particular order. Under the immediate persons he knew, this was how he ranked them. On the original list, only three of the main characters ranked into the top five- minor ones somehow infiltrated their territory. Some people like Tanaoka Harumi with her valid intelligence skills actually ranking with known people like Shikamaru or Sakura (but Hinata actually met a Tanaoka Harumi once and protested against any form of perfection embodied.)

As to the reason why Sasuke didn't make it to the president's list of top ranking academic students, well, it's apparent that this was also a personal popularity list (Sasuke was ranked at the bottom tier with the rest of the dumbasses.)

"No, it might have been my fault," Sakura answered. Although, a slight doubtful voice made it through her definite feelings.

"It's alright. My cousin has the tendency have a lot of ditzy moments," Neji answered with a critical glance toward Hinata- ever the blunt one as well.

"I think I could tell," Sakura chuckled, also passing over Hinata with an amused sparkle in her eyes.

So whenever they weren't ignoring her, they were chiding her with much glee in the process.

Hinata merely nodded anyway, not sure what to do in the situation. Getting lost in the crowd was an easy skill of hers, especially when high-achieving people like Lee, Sakura, and Ten Ten came into view.

Well, her day was just getting more eventful. Said achievers kept barreling into the scene one by one. Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino casually sauntered up to the group. One had her eyes sparkling and reflecting the bright blue skies above her. The other held disinterested ones as he directly watched the opalescent cerulean on this clear day.

"What's everyone doing? I don't want to be left out," Ino greeted with an ear to ear grin. Although by no means ranking up with the top five academic scholars, she was by far the most vivacious and "hot" girl on the grounds.

"Ino," Sakura sharply returned with a short huff. And as if on cue, she gravitated towards the aloof Sasuke and jerked him into the group. While he was disgruntled by how she swept him away from an interesting examination of ants, he couldn't help but frown even more as she snuggled against his right arm.

Ino swiftly disregarded the gesture (although there was a noticeable twitch in her left eye.) "Hello, president," she cooed with saccharine dripping from her lips.

"How's your studying?" Neji immediately questioned, and with that he successful dropped any further sweet nothings from the blonde.

And that was it. This was where the Hinata interaction line ended.

Well, not really. It was now one-sided as she listened to the them socialize.

Haruno Sakura in her usual fantasy.

Uchiha Sasuke in his usual begrudging state.

Hyuuga Neji in his usual stoic but demanding presence.

Hyuuga Hinata in her shy demeanor backing away from the group.

All the while, she kept her eyes on the ground; but this time, her eyes wandered over to the brooding young man in his usual predicament. Sasuke not once took the care to notice that she was watching him. Hinata was invisible to him, just as the neatly sewed shirt she clutched was nothing.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Rococo**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Hinata merely gazed out the window. In the back corner she sat with a snuggled expression settling on her face. While the kids conversed loudly during the lunchtime, Hinata took to enjoying her bento box that she carefully prepared the night before- she was always prepared if she held an all-nighter. The usual graced her elegant lavender lacquered box: rice, meatballs, and her specially made potato croquettes. For the most part, those were one of the things that made her last throughout the day. Unfortunately, with being a prized food item, cooking it with an almost heavenly taste comes with it. And with a heavenly taste that melts delectably into mouths, greedy foragers sniff their way into heaven.

She faced a sniffing boy with ruffled chestnut hair; noticeably, his nose twitched up and down like a little puppy that she would usually use as comparison. It was nothing unusual, however; Inuzuka Kiba was a man amoung dogs. He lived and breathed in a household filled with every kind of breed his family was able to muster. She would know. On several occasions, Hinata found herself bringing the week's missed assignments to the dung-filled plot they would call a lawn (this is usually found as the topic of complaint on numerous neighborhood meetings.) Instead of thinking about one unfortunate incident that involved her backside, Hinata turned to Kiba with an embarrassed smile- not so much embarrassed but embarrassed just for the heck of it.

"I packed in a few extras for you," she quietly prodded.

"Hinata-chan is so wonderful, hm?" Kiba answered. He slapped his hands together and gave a firm and resounding "Ittadakimasu!" as he dug into the bento box. Apparently, packing in a few extras meant the whole damn box. Nonetheless, a nonplussed Hinata smiled tentatively as she watched her first friend dig into the fluffy white rice.

If it weren't for him, she would have drowned within the oncoming crowd of prodigies and geniuses, or at least that's what she thought of them. As soon as Ino and Shikamaru came into the little gathering, it tumbled like a giant snowball when Akimichi Choji carried his plump self across the lawn. Although not likely to be claimed as one of the top students, Uzumaki Naruto made his grand appearance with a shout and a kick. Even though it was undeniable how much of an idiot he was, being unpredictable became one of his strongest suits.

With almost all of the group assembled, minus the vice president named Aburame Shino, Hinata felt as though she was being suffocated under the pressure of their radiance. So perhaps she may be exaggerating, but when they all squeezed into a circle, she felt herself slightly nudged out.

Just when she finally decided that her presence wasn't needed, a big heavy jacket wound up like a ball smashed into the circle and scattered those who made it up.

Kiba claimed it was a ball that he was trying to catch. Neji pointed out that balls were prohibited at this part of the school (due to the many injuries recorded at this very place.) In which, Kiba laughed quite loudly and ran away to find Shino before a very heated Neji caught his tail.

So perhaps he didn't save her on purpose; well, she really didn't know what to think at that very moment when some screamed and others kicked.

One thing was clear: Hyuuga Hinata had the worst case of vocalization and socialization problems. Why she didn't leave the budding circle of inner geniuses in the first place? Neji and Hinata attended one private lesson in the morning together (courtesy of Hiashi;) but mostly due to the fact that Hyuuga Neji was a somewhat comforting presence. And with that being said, that certainly didn't say much for how many friends she had at school.

"Neee, Hinata-chan! You didn't eat your sweet bun," Kiba pulled her back into the present.

She looked up at him and then at the bun in her hands. Without any further thought, she relinquished her food. In return, an empty bento box was handed to her.

"You're the best," he cried out, giving her a thumbs up.

With a flush face, she nodded and proceeded to look out the window.

"You're always daydreaming," Kiba noted a bit solemnly.

"M-Maybe- I'm sorry-"

"Hey, hey, what are you apologizing for? Geez."

"I'm sorry-"

"Wait, stop before you go any further. Look," and with a wave of the hand that seemed to wave off her next apology, Kiba then finished his thought, "you wanna talk about the weather? You seem to look at it often, y'know."

"It's nice."

It's nicer than watching the numerous girls that crowded the table where Naruto and Sasuke sat. The latter seemed to be immeasurably annoyed at how each girl clung to him and then Sakura had to swat them off... over and over and over again.

"Yea, it's nice for playing soccer," he added to her short reply.

"I-I don't play soccer," she said quietly, looking over at him with her usual embarrassed expression- which was one of the reasons why Kiba found her so irresistible in a very sisterly way (or so he kept telling himself.)

"Right... you don't! Not that it's bad or anything," he chuckled. A cheeky grin made it to his face.

Hinata didn't say anything further; a small smile was enough to end the conversation.

Kiba only sighed. What was he going to do with her? They were friends, but not personal; and yet, Hinata treated him very personally simply because she has had no personal relationships before now... which wasn't all that personal. Simply put, she was inexperienced.

All the more, it made her adorable.

Kiba shook his head and reached over; he gave her two pats on the head and she flushed again.

"I'm sorry," she quietly squeaked.

And for the life of him, Kiba never understood why she apologized at that very moment.

* * *

"Haruno-san, you're so lucky aren't you? How many months has it been already?"

"I think it's already been almost half a year." Sakura gave a quick glance to the young man munching on his rice ball for affirmation; unfortunately, he didn't answer as he merely looked off to the side. And as adept as always, she easily shrugged the situation off as if it never happened. "I hope I've done well, though."

"What do you mean, done well!?" Naruto interjected with a haste look towards Sasuke. "What have you been doing to her, bastard?"

Sakura grabbed his arm forcefully and said through gritted teeth, "I hope I've done well, _and that's the end of it!_ Stop adding stupid embellishments!"

Strange looks gathered on the faces of their spectators. Almost half a year and she hopes she has done well. On being a good girlfriend? Questioning her ability on being a good girlfriend certainly brings other questions into precedence. First and foremost: Are they both happy being a couple? When a few remembered, the lack of physical contact only strengthened their reasons in questioning their relationship.

A few smiled at this revelation.

Others hid a look of worry under their cheery faces.

"I'm sure you did well enough," one girl offered- due to her shallow thinking, she wasn't aware of the deeper implications.

Naruto vigorously nodded to back up this statement; Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sakura smiled nervously. "Right, I did wonderful." Her right hand snaked its way to Sasuke's; and with a strong hand conditioned from tennis practice, she tightly squeezed. It was as if she was ensuring that Sasuke was indeed with her. "I did great."

On the other side, Sasuke simply spaced out as he looked out the window. Well, not so much as spaced out, but watched with underlying disgust as Inuzuka Kiba flailed his arms excitedly and jumped to and fro. In doing so, the back of his mind kept banging at the utter lack of sense that protruded: Exactly why have you been watching the fool spasm like a stray fish on land?

And actually, that brings him to a very interesting fact on fish- or at least, that's what he thought. He was having a fun day picking the scales off fish one day. It was just lying on the counter, gutless and helpless, and he found the pattern to be oddly attractive. So what else would he do with it? Pick it off (after all, that would be anyone's first thought, right?) And while doing so, it just so happened he picked off the line that hid fluid-fillled canals and cells which transmit vibrations to the brain. As he later found out, it was called the lateral line- it helps fish detect their predators and prey. It was an at home dissection with the easiest of tools: his own hand.

In the back of his head, he noted how he liked to see lesser things suffer under him (for the moment, he forgot the most crucial factor: it was dead.) To see its wide eyes staring up at him in fear (still dead.) To have it struggle beneath his finger (dead.)

Sasuke couldn't help it; he gave a deep rumble of an evil laugh. In which earned him a few gasps and uncertain giggles.

For Naruto, he slightly shivered when noticed just how evil it was. Which was a first this time as he usually just watched Sakura with a deep longing.

"Yea, you think it's funny too, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura continued off on her tangent about a topic he wasn't aware of reacting toward.

He answered with a tired gaze.

"Mm, graduation. It's only a few months away. I haven't even decided what college I'm going to."

"I don't think that's a problem, Sakura-chan!" Naruto once again interrupted with loud encouragement. Sakura flashed him an irritated growl, so a classmate decided to intervene with her own opinion. "I don't think that's a problem. After all, once you've done your entrance exams, then anybody would want you."

"I guess not," Sakura answered with perky smile- odd considering how Naruto almost said the same thing.

"I have a feeling you're going to Tokyo University with Sasuke-kun, though."

Sakura settled quietly into her seat. Sasuke suddenly returned to the conversation with a short piqued interest.

Naruto flinched. _And what about him!?_

"I mean, you're both going to make it, aren't you? You and Sasuke-kun are in the top five of our school. It would make sense that you would pass the entrance exams."

"Plus, you're both together."

"It would make sense."

It would make perfect sense.

Sasuke gave a dismissive nod.

Naruto twitched. _And what about him!?_

Sakura returned a hopeful look. "You know what they say about Tokyo U."

"Maybe," he finally spoke with a lingering voice. He had purposely avoided telling her that he wasn't going to take the entrance exam or going to pursue any other higher education. His father had once told him that he would have a chance; Sasuke naively took his word for it.

"No matter right? It's the start of third term. We have, what, two months ahead of us- including this month?" Sakura brightened up as she finally heard him.

"But that means two months of examination hell."

"We'll be booked with cram school."

"Why _are_ you going to cram school, anyway, Haruno-san?"

"Always trying to show us up huh?"

"Haha, of course. She even has Tsunade backing her."

"Since when?"

Kiba seems to be having trouble; Sasuke noted as the conversation turned stale once more. He returned to watching to weather outside, but Kiba's flailing arms demanded attention once more.

"Hinata-chan! You've gotta help me! I've only a few weeks until the entrance exams!" He apparently heard as Kiba decided to announce it to the whole class.

"What do you mean you're busy?"

"What? What club? I didn't know you were in a club."

"It isn't as important as the entrance exams!"

"What about sewing!?"

Sasuke chuckled inside his head. He knew exactly what he was talking about. He knew as much as Kiba since the latter yelled, "Quilts for your club? What type of club is this?"

To think, one little meeting brought him on a personal level with Hyuuga Hinata; and with that thought, he finally laid his eyes on her with amusement crinkling in his eyes. She was there, just as cute as yesterday, with her hands held up in defense and a nervous smile seizing her lips.

"Kiba-kun, p-please," she weakly mustered as Kiba started shouting to no one in particular.

"Oi! Idiot! Stop shouting so much! We're trying to have lunch!" A voice shouted from the side, which happened to be right beside Sasuke's ear.

A vein popped in front of Hinata's eyes. "You're having lunch? That's nice you consider it lunch with that shit for food in your bowl!"

"This is quality instant ramen! Maruchan made it!"

"What? Wait, what flavor?"

"Lime Chili with Shrimp of course!"

"Hey... that's actually really good."

"Isn't it!?"

"Have you had the Sapporo Ichiban brand yet?"

"Yea, shrimp for the win!"

"I was thinking the same thing!"

Although it was interesting how Naruto and Kiba found similar grounds on brands of ramen, Sasuke finally couldn't stand the incessant loud voices his classmates made while talking about shrimp flavored noodles, or how the chili flavored ones made by Nissin hit the "spot."

Hinata started thinking the same thing, no matter how much fondness she held for the two. In a different way, her inner voice wasn't chanting "idiot" or "dunce" or, as a personal favorite, "lummox." In fact, thinking ceased as she found their conversation filling her head. A resigned and troubled grimace settled on her face as consolation.

"Kiba! Naruto! Shut up already!" Sakura intervened as her senses finally reached it limit.

"Ne! Ne! Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined as he waved his hands about. "We were just about to talk about the spicy flavor! I think you'll really like it, the ones by Nissin Demae, ne? They're vermicelli noodles!"

"It's not the matter of whether or not I'll like it!" Sakura vehemently replied. "It's the fact that you're shouting across the room and it's indecent!"

"Just a bunch of stuck-ups that's all," Kiba shouted just to get on her nerves.

And just when Sakura finally took a step across that line, a divine intervention arrived in the form of a pretty brunette with a single ponytail and many barrettes.

"Inuzuka-san, I have a question for you," one classmate called with a sweet voice. Kiba's eyes widened slightly and his cheeks flushed terribly as he noticed it was a rather cute girl.

Hinata's jaw almost fell limp as he jumped up from his seat and followed the young girl outside the classroom. The room fell dead silent along with her as they realized how much of a fool he was. Unbeknown to Kiba and known by everyone else, her classmate was going to lead him to Aburame Shino, the only person that could ever tame the school's very own pet dog.

Naruto shook his head in disbelief.

Sakura smiled in relief.

Sasuke looked over at the window and finally noticed how clear of a day it was.

Hinata noticed how quiet it has gotten again- at least in her little spot. While the rest of the class returned to its lively activities that consisted of _not eating lunch_, Hinata quietly munched on what was left of her sweet bun that Kiba carelessly dropped on her desk.

It was nice, this daily life, where she accepted fading into the background. A usual tumble here and there, but it was always the same: she was just watching. She liked it that way anyway. Going through life as an unassuming person felt like a godsend, though as much as she wanted this, it could never be. Especially noting how a bump in with another young man with the status of most pursued bachelor on the school, Hinata noticed just how much it can never be an unassuming lifestyle. Although it hasn't caused a ripple on her social status (yet) she knew there were consequences when a person finds out what you really did in your past time. And just because of that, her eyes kept trying to wander over to where he sat just so she can confirm that there was person at school who knew what she was about. Even if he wasn't aware that sewing frills has become her life, at least he knew it existed within her.

So fate won as she finally let her wandering gaze fall on the other side of the room. Her eyes met his; it held for at least a minute.

And finally.

Finally.

There in his black depths was a flash of recognition.

And for the first time, she didn't want to accept being pushed back into the background. It felt good being noticed by a person who knew just a little about her; or in the case of Hyuuga Hinata, someone who know everything about her.

* * *

She was the only one at the shoe lockers that day. It was courtesy of her father that the school gave special privileges to her and Neji. However, it ended up being Hinata alone at the shoe lockers since Neji always made it a point to oversee the cleaning of the schools. One other person was also granted the leniency with cleaning, and that was Uchiha Sasuke- it goes without saying why.

He wasn't at the lockers with Hinata, much to her dismay. Which was odd because only a day ago she ignored the very existence of him.

Now, here she was with a shirt hanging limply in her hand. It was also a tad depressing because she had to go through a haze of worry and incredulity to come to a decision. Coming to the simple decision of whether or not she should give the shirt suddenly felt like a complete loss.

With her indoor shoes still on, she walked out to the hallway where students ran past her as they scrubbed the floor. Or rather, ran wasn't particularly the right description. They positioned themselves like a bridge from the heels of their feet to the clothe in their grasp; they scurried down the hallway on all floors like big lumbering rats- although comparing them to big lumbering rats was a feat when there were no big lumbering rats (at least, for the most part.)

"Guess what Hinata-chan!"

She gasped as she saw Kiba enter the hallway stripped down to his shorts. It was rather a shock to see him like this since the rest of the students opted to be sheltered from germs. Whether or not he was in the right mind was no matter. From the first day she met him he wasn't ever in the right mind.

"K-Kiba-kun?" she managed.

"Shino gave me bathroom _and_ hallway duty. I didn't know he could do that," Kiba laughed as he rubbed his head.

"Shino can be very strict with you," Hinata weakly commented.

"Becaues I talk about food with that idiot?"

"He's... not an idiot."

"Yea, nice argument Hinata-chan."

"I-I'm sorry."

A sigh and a pat on the head. This became a usual habit whenever Kiba said something offending. "I was kidding," he muttered as he mussed her hair.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't start that now."

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Hinata-chan!"

"I'm- I..." She took a deep breath, and even almost gagged. Pride almost radiated from her surprised expression; unfortunately, it was smoothed over when the next few words became hard to articulate. "Um, have you um..."

Kiba looked strangely at her. He ushered her out of the hallways before their classmate had the chance to topple them over. "What's wrong?"

"Um, have you.. have you, you know, seen... ah-"

"Naruto?"

"No, no!" She cried out, her face pinking considerably.

"Then what? I haven't seen you stutter this badly," Kiba paused, "well, stutter this badly on your own accord- hey nice word huh?"

"B-But- K-Kiba-kun!" She hustled even more closely to his ear and whispered ever so lightly, "Have you.. have you seen- aa- Uchiha-san?"

The students heard a resounding yelp that oddly sounded like "That bastard?" But because of the ambiguity of the statement, they dismissed it as another student (most likely Kiba or Naruto) having another tussle.

Hinata's face almost blew up in flames. She waved her hands up and down, which signaled him to keep his voice down. Muttering a strangled apology, Kiba nodded and looked off to the side. "I dunno. I mean, come on... I don't watch the guy."

An exasperated sigh followed; this sigh prompted look of confusion made it to the face of a very troubled young man in gym shorts.

"D-do you know where he is?" _And please don't go on a random defense into your sexuality because I wasn't asking that question please stick with the topic thank you very much..._

"I think he headed out early. He went to the nurse's room before the day ended, remember?"

"I-I remember."

"Right, well. I don't know whether or not he would still be here- but more likely than not he's already gone. You know how it is with the rich folks huh? Especially when a little downer is just ahead, eh?"

"Thank you anyway," Hinata said with a bow.

Kiba didn't notice as soon as a few girls walked his way with a few giggles. In the midst of the giggling girls was Yamanaka Ino who stuck her tongue out at him as they passed his stripped appearance. "Get to work, dog," she had called out; and with a pat of the broom against his backside he pursued the girls with a joking manner evident in his speech and gestures.

Feeling slightly jilted, Hinata smoothed out the rest of her nerves and went back to the entrance. Just when she was about to work up the courage to do something, two let-downs occurred to dampen her spirits. Not that she wasn't used to it...

She laboriously shook off her shoes and replaced it with her regular ones. This change in movement always signaled when Hinata was currently hitting rock bottom. On several occasions, it almost got her killed even. One obvious time was when she ignored the speeding car down the road. Neji had heroically saved her that day by swiftly running up to her and pulling her along into the mud- it was raining that day. That stoic cousin of hers heroically saved the day by ruining her homework on her terribly executed english grammar. God forbid she would turn in paper riddled with mistakes. It's sad to say, but hinata sourly thought of this conclusion when she found out she was at least five inches away from the oncoming car (Neji had miscalculated.)

Hinata's sluggish movements were even more noticeable as she walked down the road. Onlookers noted the eerie scene as she made her way through the crowd with a drape of long black hair covering her face.So if there was anything more uplifting in a day, it was going to the convenience store to buy a cheap set of needles that came in those "One-Two-Three Easy Seam" packets. After all, Hinata had a full day ahead with making a new outfit. Plus, she really wasn't lying about those quilts she needed to make for the club.

So as she entered the convenience store with a considerably happier face on, her first instinct was to buy the little packets of needles that she didn't need. Hinata would have jet-lined straight for the shiny bodkins if it weren't for Naruto's statement flashing across her head, much like an annoying advertisement: "Try the Nissin Demae Spicy Vermicelli Noodles! It'll always light a fire on a dark day- literally!"

A full-on image of the package flashed trough her head; and conveniently enough, there it was on the shelf of the convenience store. Hinata stood there with half a mind for a good while. She didn't like spicy things in particular... but for some reason she felt like having noodles.

She wasn't alone on that thought either.

Right beside her, with an equally half a mind, stood Uchiha Sasuke with a dazed expression. His hand was in the motion for reaching the packets, but it stopped halfway through. It was as if he had physically and mentally stopped himself from doing the most horrible: buy something his "best friend" had recommended.

The two had disregarded each other's presence until the very crucial moment when they reached for the packets. The crinkling of the plastic shook them into reality; its fine artificial mass making enough noise to alarm them of their wrongdoing.

As their eyes met, everything fell neatly into place. Both of their faces flushed a dark color. Both of their bodies made spastic movements back. Both of their voices stuck inside their throat. Both of them released their packets.

He was breathless for only a moment as he watched the young woman's face crinkle into absolute horror. As soon as he found his voice again, he bluntly barked, "That brand is horrible!"

His provoking statement did well as she caught her breath and replied, "I-I don't think seafood is very good e-either."

"Seafood is healthy for you. It's loads better than that spicy stuff."

"B-But Naruto-kun mentioned it-"

"Like that idiot is the authority over instant ramen. You're better off with the curry udon."

"I don't like sp-spicy things."

"Then why were you buying something spicy in the first place?"

Hinata rose to answer, but trailed off as she wondered why she wanted to buy it; because she felt like it wasn't a valid reason... or was it?

"I-I just felt like it that's all," she answered in a huff.

"Well..." he paused briefly. Well, who could argue with that logic. After all, he followed that very philosophy almost everyday. He sighed and twiddled with his hair. "It's an anathema against all cogent notions- who in their right sense would purchase detrimental products to suit their rebellious needs."

"Not so much as it is highly _juvenile_ to insert random _synonyms_ in order to achieve _discombobulation_," Hinata retorted, feeling highly frustrated at how he muttered words classified as synonyms but do not necessarily have the same connotation. Moreover, said words provided a lot brain foraging within a minute or so; the odd word discombobulation was circling her head fortunately. How so? She saw it on a pass through of the dictionary. She just thought it looked funny and remembered it. And she found the word so endearing, she made a little reminder in the back of her head: People's heads _discom_fortingly _bob_ when faced with _confusion_.(Note that these are honors students.)

Sasuke almost choked back a laugh at the forced statement.

"Shall I consider you a cut above the company?"

"W-With all due respect."

Sasuke almost bit down on his tongue to fight back the oncoming smile. Through most of the day, this was by far the most entertaining.

"Hi, Hyuuga Hinata," he drawled.

Hinata flinched slightly as she took notice of the tone that he adopted. It was unlike those that he usually had with Sakura or the rest of the school. It wasn't particularly insulting, but it had a subtle mocking that was only meant to tease. And usually, when confronted with teasing, Hinata couldn't help but absorb its qualities and use it for her own.

"H-Hello, Uchiha-sama," she replied with a smile.

"How have your skirts been lately?" he asked, even though he didn't care about her dresses at the very least.

"I-I finished just yesterday."

"Like a throw up of candy canes and lollipops I'm assuming?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she replied with a laugh.

Sasuke's eyebrows quirked upwards. "I've never known you to be so... chatty."

"I-I think I should say the same for you."

He chuckled inwardly

"Sometimes I don't like talking."

She carefully looked over to him.

"I... I'm too afraid to talk."

He carefully looked over to her.

"I like quiet people better," he said to no one in particular. He had hastily looked away from her.

"Just like how you'd rather have tomato flavored ramen."

This caught him off guard as she stated little known fact about him- and it wasn't so much teasing as it was poking fun.

Hinata noticed Sasuke's momentary relapse into silence, and so she did the same. They didn't observe each other but the packages and bowls of instant ramen before them. And with that comfortable silence, the two ran through the flavors of ramen inside their head: miso, tonkatsu, shrimp, seafood, miso, spicy, miso...

After finishing the whole row of neatly organized packets on shelf, Hinata turned to look at Sasuke who seemed to be twirling his hair again. His face held a pensive but hardened look; very much telling how he was thinking about what exactly was going on in here. Sympathizing with his sentiments, she opened her mouth and willed her voice to be known again.

"U-Uchiha-san, I-"

She was interrupted.

"When are you going to buy my tomatoes?"

Hinata flushed vividly. It was once again an unexpected statement coming out of him.

"Wh-when are you going to pass by the shop?"

He thought for a moment, wanting to push how far she can go.

"Never," he answered with a satisfied smirk.

But what he didn't anticipate was the frown that made it onto her face. For a moment, he had forgotten just how meek and emphatic Hyuuga Hinata was. In the game he played within his head, he had simply regarded this as playtime- especially when he had simply ignored her at school today. When she took all the noodles she wanted from the shelves and payed for them in one swift movement, Sasuke was still adding up the factors of what he did. When she left the shop in a hurry, he finally realized that Hyuuga Hinata had tried to make friends with him in a very unorthodox way.

He had to admit it. It was the first time he felt a little bit guilty, especially when he initiated the interaction... then ignored her (for a very good reason he might add and later embellish)... then ridiculed her (which he has been doing for some time now.)

Most especially, when she pressed against his hand and murmured a soft, "I'm sorry," did he feel guilt stabbing at him.

He observed the shirt that she silently passed onto him... and twitched.

There were frills at the hem of the pockets.

* * *

**Ending Note:** The setting is weird. I know- but I won't go into detail on that. The relationship is complicated. The cultural references may be incorrect. But no matter- forge ever onward! And yes. Discombobulation is a word I like, so I used it. Go around and say it to people, then you'll see why. Funny isn't it? It's for the reason to sound smart and stupid at the same time that I use that word. Sometimes, I admit, I feel really stupid when I say rare words (but perhaps that's only me.)


End file.
